


golden hour

by honeybakedgrace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybakedgrace/pseuds/honeybakedgrace
Summary: Atsumu unravels, pulling thread by tortuous thread until the tapestry across Shinsuke’s skin is unwoven down to all its thin, colorful strands.Shinsuke hates it—being wound open to bits. But with Atsumu, he goes willingly, hewants it.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 25
Kudos: 208





	golden hour

Atsumu leans into the touch, nudging his cheek into Kita’s calloused, cupped palm. Even after 2 showers, the briny scent of weathered steel clings to his skin, but Atsumu doesn’t mind. He just closes his eyes and inhales through his nose, exhales through his mouth, breathing him all in before sighing slow and heavy onto Kita’s bare chest. 

His lids are heavy with sleep but he peeks one eye open to revel in the sakura blush over Kita’s collarbones and shoulders. It collects at the tip of his nose and the tops of his ears, pink telltales of affection as Atsumu lazily turns his head to kiss into Kita’s palm. 

“Atsumu,” Shinsuke whispers. But his call is lost on deaf ears— all Atsumu can hear is the steady thrum of Kita’s pulse in his hand, the distant whistle of evening wind sliding under the front door, and the slow hum of bass guitar bleeding out through record’s aging speakers. 

He absentmindedly considers that playing these records during sex is just begging to develop some sort of disastrous pavlovian dog response, but when he drags his lips up to mouth over Kita’s wrist the melody is swallowed by the soft gasp that escapes Kita’s throat. 

It’s not rare for Shinsuke to visibly display his affection, but his love is worked into long, lingering and gentle touches, red-faced kisses and the occasional— and always appreciated— smack on the ass if he’s feeling playful and cheery. However, more often than not Shinsuke’s got a hard time expressing with words everything his hands intuitively know. 

It suffices to say that when Atsumu works his way up Kita’s arm—dragging his teeth over the tender spots, still faintly yellow from the last time, until he’s pressing wet lips into Kita’s collarbones— he soaks up each and every sinful little noise that passes from Shinsuke’s wind-chapped lips. At first, it’s small gasps and shallow breaths that then tumble into delicate, high-pitched moans. 

“S’ okay Shin,” Atsumu mumbles, nudging Kita’s chin up with his nose to nip at the skin under his jaw, “ya always take such good care’a me. Let me take care’a you fer once.”

…

Shinsuke is too limp and exhausted to show him any different, so he nods weakly and succumbs to the blissful pleasure of Atsumu’s mouth over his skin.

Most nights it’s Kita with his knees splitting Atsumu’s legs, hands guiding yet commanding. Shinsuke loves to demand so much only to give back in excess. He’ll take whatever he needs to be able to empty himself out for Atsumu.

Atsumu doesn’t demand, doesn’t take. Atsumu destroys. 

He kneads his knuckles into the sore splotches of knotted muscle and kisses to bruise. Atsumu unravels, pulling thread by tortuous thread until the tapestry across Shinsuke’s skin is unwoven down to all its thin, colorful strands. 

Shinsuke hates it—being wound open to bits. But with Atsumu, he goes willingly, he _wants it_. 

Atsumu works himself down Kita’s torso and grazes his teeth along the divot of his hip bone. He unclasps their hands to free up both of his to press Kita back into the pillows with one and drag his hips down further with the other. 

Atsumu gently fists his palm over Kita’s hard cock, freeing his mouth for Shinsuke to drag him up by the chin into an open-mouthed kiss. 

“C’mon babe,” Atsumu hums, rutting a knee under Kita’s leg to nudge his hips into motion. When he resists the urge, Atsumu slides his legs back and falls forward on his elbows, releasing his hand in favor of lapping over the growing wet spot atop Kita’s cock. 

Shinsuke inhales sharply, closing his eyes tight when Atsumu slides his red lips over the shaft and further down, taking him to the hilt and starting a slow rhythm up and down, up and down. Shinsuke aches to resist the warm, wet, soft skin of his mouth, aches to forget how much he’s been dreaming of it. 

It’s counterintuitive for Shinsuke to allow himself to enjoy it, but Atsumu is so, _so_ eager to please. Who is he to deny him? 

Finally, when Atsumu’s hands are again coaxing his hips into a shaky rhythm, Shinsuke’s hands find purchase in knots of platinum blonde and he shallowly fucks up into Atsumu’s throat. 

_Selfish_. 

Maybe he’s okay with that. At the very least complicit. For now, he can live with the universal bad karma of being unashamedly self-indulgent so long as Atsumu keeps taking him so, so well. 

Atsumu hums slightly as Kita fucks deeper until his hips are strained off the bed and trembling, Atsumu’s lips flush with his pelvis and cheeks sprayed with spit. Even still, with the walls of his throat spasming against Kita’s cock, he doesn’t push back or resist, just releases a sigh through his nose that says, _take all the time ya need, ‘m not goin’ anywhere, I can take it._

Shinsuke falls back onto the bed, the small of his back still arched to keep himself strained upwards towards Atsumu. Atsumu reaches up to slip his fingers into Kita’s and lays them to either side. Without bleached hair to sink them into, Shinsuke snarls his fists loosely into the sheets, head lolling back helplessly as he mindlessly, feebly thrusts up, chasing the slick heat of Atsumu’s mouth. 

Atsumu pulls off his cock with a filthy sound as a string of mingled spit and precum snaps and dangles from his chin. He licks a lazy stripe along the length of Kita’s cock, mouthing softly at the sensitive tip before taking him all the way back in, tongue curling against a prominent vein down the side.

Wet gobs of heavy tears hang from Atsumu’s lashes and spill down his cheeks; Shinsuke’s entire body is on fire with rabid desire and burning exhaustion. It takes all his energy to buck his hips up and force Atsumu deeper on his cock to, for once, take something from Atsumu full-well knowing he won’t be able to return it—not tonight anyway. 

Atsumu just presses his lax tongue up to the underside of his hot and heady cock and moans deeply in the back of his throat. Shinsuke tosses his head back and cries out, nerves endings sparkling with pure lightning as Atsumu closes his lips around the base of him and gives a final downstroke to send Kita over the edge. 

Shinsuke comes with a choked off, throaty moan, jaw slack and eyes glazed in a fucked-out look of absolute pleasure as he spills into Atsumu’s mouth and throat. His limbs shake with the force of it. 

Pleased, Atsumu pulls off Kita's cock with a wet smack and begins lazily licking over the mess. Shinsuke writhes in overstimulation, twitching and noisily bearing the aftershocks with each swipe of his tongue. 

“Atsumu, Atsumu,” he mumbles, tossing his head back and forth as he clasps his hands over Atsumu’s cheeks to tug him off. Atsumu obliges, tilting his head up to display a filthy spatter of wetness gathering around the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his chin and neck and fanned over his tan cheekbones. Residual tears are still hanging on his amber lashes. Once more he leans into Kita’s gentle touch before flashing a fox’s smile and sliding back down the bed. 

“Jus’ stay there, I gotta clean ya up.” Atsumu pads into the bathroom and the faucet starts to flow. 

Shinsuke lays back, palms at his sides and facing towards the ceiling. He dare not move or else he’ll soil the fresh sheets, and Atsumu was careful to drain every last bit of resolve in his body. No sheets are getting changed tonight. 

Atsumu returns holding a warm, damp cloth. He kneels before Shinsuke and runs it lightly along his abdomen, over his soft cock and down between his thighs, keeping one hand gently cupped behind Kita’s neck. 

Shinsuke holds out his palms, and Atsumu strokes the cloth over each digit with care. Finally, Shinsuke fists the cloth into one of his hands and Atsumu lets it go, sinking down to sit on his knees obediently. Shinsuke drags the cloth over his chest and neck, folding it in each time to cleanly wipe away the mess he made. 

The rag is rough over Atsumu’s strained mouth, but Shinsuke knows to go slow, barely thumbing at the corners. 

“There,” Shinsuke purrs. “So good.” 

The last beam of fleeting daylight vanishes from the window, leaving Atsumu’s golden form now etched in light shades of gray. Shinsuke sits up and curls his legs around Atsumu’s torso, slipping both hands into dirtied tufts of blonde hair to pull himself up into a tender kiss. Shinsuke bites down gently into Atsumu’s upper lip and tugs, eliciting a low hum from his chest. 

“D’ya have to go back to Osaka?” Atsumu chuckles bitterly. 

“Unfortunately so,” he admits. “I’ll be back ‘fore ya know it.” 

“Stay,” Shinsuke goads, pressing a smirk into Atsumu’s forehead, “marry me.” 

“Tell me when an where,” Atsumu dares.

“Tomorrow, golden hour, just like this.” 

“‘S a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted and reworked scene from a larger canon-divergent fic I'm working on, but with the lack of E-rated Atsukita content, I wanted to post it here! Thank you to Quip and Ina for enabling me and just being the best <3
> 
> If you wanna come and hang I'm @honeybakedgrace on twitter!


End file.
